Field
The following description relates to a pulse area modulation method and a pulse area modulator using thereof.
Description of the Related Art
According to a pulse code modulation (PCM) scheme, consecutive analog signals are sampled at a predetermined frequency and respective samples are quantized. The quantized samples are coded by a predetermined coding method and converted into binary digital data.